


loved.

by tyrusmuffin



Series: tyrus oneshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Multi, T..J. Kippen, Tyrus - Freeform, Wonah, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmuffin/pseuds/tyrusmuffin
Summary: sleepover with all my personal favourite ships (sksksks idk I suck at summaries don't kill me pls).





	loved.

"..and our boyfriends/girlfriends may be coming over in around...ten minutes," Buffy said cautiously. "wHAT?!" screamed both Andi and Cyrus, immediately running to the bathroom in order to check their hair, teeth and breath.

"Docious" Jonah smiled, his head clouded with thoughts of his boyfriend, Walker.

Screams could be heard from all around the house as Cyrus and Andi frantically brushed through their hair, brushed their teeth (thrice, in Cyrus' case) and each put on a fresh layer of deodorant.

"Guys," Jonah chuckled "relax, I'm sure that Libby and TJ aren't freaking out over this like you are."

 

_**{Meanwhile, at TJ's house}** _

 

"I'm gonna tHROW UP" TJ screamed, as he hectically searched through his closet, throwing out the occasional t-shirt that he deemed "too hideous" to be meeting his boyfriend (and friends) in.

Libby restlessly fidgeted sat on TJ's blue cover-clad bed, eyebrows furrowed and hands waving at impossible rates as she signed her anxious thoughts and feelings, TJ quickly signing an "It will be fine" as he continued to search through the seemingly endless pile of clothes, occasionally holding one up to himself, looking at her for approval or disapproval.

TJ eventually went for the last t-shirt in his closet and threw on a thick hoodie on top - which he knew would probably end up being stolen from him by his boyfriend (of 8 months) within the next couple of hours.

"You ready?"TJ signed "As ready as I'll ever be" Libby signed back, swallowing the lump in her throat and getting up, smoothing down her burgundy skirt and adjusting the hairband (that her girlfriend had made for her) on her head.

She smiled a hesitant smile at TJ and he returned it, looking just as nervous, they took a deep breath together.

"Let's go" Libby signed.

 

**\---**

 

At around nine o'clock, Libby, TJ, Marty and Walker (who had all joined them on the way there) had reached the Driscoll household. Buffy's parents had gone on a weekend away, leaving Buffy the house all to herself.

All four heads turned as a knock was heard.

"Not it," Buffy said

"Not it" Andi followed straight after.

"Not it" Jonah also said.

"No fair, you guys know I have slow reaction times" Cyrus whined, shakily getting up, butterflies erupting in his stomach.

As he reached the door, he took a deep breath before opening it. He was met with an ineffable beauty, or, his boyfriend.

"H-Hi," he breathed out, never getting used to how handsome he was.

"Muffin!" TJ slightly screeched, as he picked Cyrus up in a bear hug, and spun him around, entering the house with Cyrus' legs wrapped around his waist and giggling with his face in the crook of TJ's neck. 

 

 

 

 

 

Buffy fake-gagged at the two and jumped up to hug her boyfriend, Marty.  
"Hey there, 11.5" she smirked  
"You're never gonna let me live that one down, are you?"  
"Not in the slightest"  
He chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

 

Jonah had already tackled Walker to the floor in a hug, Walker kissing his nose (which made him blush, and poke him in the cheek before helping him up, keeping their fingers intertwined).

 

Andi hesitantly walked up to Libby (they had only been dating for a couple of weeks and they were both equally as nervous as each other) and smiled softly.  
Libby smiled back, kissing Andi on the cheek, making both of them blush profusely.

 

"Let's get this party started" Buffy shouted, making Cyrus flinch at the sudden loud noise (and no,  TJ _certainly_ did _not_ kiss him on the forehead and chuckle softly).

 

\--

 

Halfway through a subtitled-'IT', Cyrus had realised something: he had to pee.

 

"Oh no," he mumbled quietly

"What happened, Muffin?" TJ whispered, brushing the hair away from Cyrus' eyes.

 

“I really need to pee but, one, I’m comfortable and, two, Pennywise is going to eat me”

”Well...do you want me to come with yo-“

”No. I need to accomplish this mission on my own.” He said sternly, a determined looked across his face.

”Okay, just remember that I offered...” TJ laughed.

 

Cyrus marched away and up the stairs, tripping up the fourth step as he did.

TJ did not know how he could have such a cute, dorky boyfriend.

 

**{2 minutes later}**

 

A loud scream was heard, followed by fast footsteps; TJ furrowed his eyebrows in worry, and looked to the rest of the group before making a move to get up.

However, his boyfriend came bounding down the stairs, a panicked look on his face.

Cyrus jumped over the back of the sofa and landed in TJ’s arms, shaking.

“What- what...what even..just happened?” TJ asked.

”Yeah! I’ve Never seen you move that fast, Cy-Guy!” Jonah said.

He mumbled something incoherent before looking down in shame.

"What was that?" TJ asked softly.

Both Walker and Marty furrowed their eyebrows, leaning closer in order to hear what Cyrus said.

"I thought I saw Pennywise in the mirror!" Cyrus shouted, cheeks painted red.

 

Buffy let out a loud "PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT", earning a pillow to the face from TJ.

"Oh babe, you should've let me come with you." TJ chuckled, ruffling his boyfriend's hair.

Cyrus just whined before covering his face, making the whole group laugh.

 

\--

 

Cyrus tugged on the fabric of TJ's hoodie (three minutes into "The Purge: Election Year") and whined "TJ..."

"You want my hoodie, don't you?" TJ replied, knowingly.

Cyrus smiled unapologetically.

 

He shook his head, a small smile gracing his features, and he took off the hoodie and put it over Cyrus' head, waiting for him to put his arms in the sleeves.

TJ thought Cyrus looked utterly adorable, but then again, when did he not think that?

 

 

Across the room, Buffy and Marty were throwing popcorn into each other's mouths (and, of course, it was a competition), Walker was mindlessly doodling on Jonah's hand and Andi and Libby were making each other necklaces.

 

Eventually, they all started sat around the fireplace, the reflection of the flickering light glistened in their eyes and they all smiled contently.

 

The movie was turned down to a quiet murmur, not that anyone was even watching it anymore, just enjoying the company of their partners and friends. None of them (not a _single_ one) were perfect, they didn't have the perfect life, they didn't have everything handed to them, they all had flaws - but in that moment, _in that moment_ , they all felt safe, they all felt needed, they all felt wanted, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is (also, hello Martha, if you have found this, you know who you are).


End file.
